New Beginnings
by MellowLife
Summary: When she was little she was abused and witnessed her own mothers horrific death. She finally got away from her terrible father and started college at 17. On this adventure she met some one she could never forget. He made her feel alive again. Could he understand her dark past or was she to far gone to be helped?
1. Chapter 1:New Life

**Chapter 1**

"Please, please don't hurt mommy- daddy don't hurt mommy-" the little blonde rocked back and forth in the corner of her room. The only thing that was heard was the blood curdling scream coming from her mother. The screams soon made the whole house shake and Lucy was paralyzed with fear for her poor mother's life.

It was well past 1:30am in the Heartfilia mansion and the little blonde had finally stopped shaking after she heard her mother's crying stop. Although she was young she knew that her father was a horrible man and regretted her mother marrying him. She wished she hadn't met him. Even if it meant she wouldn't have been born.

That was years ago her mother had passed long ago. Lucy couldn't help but dwell on her past. She could only find that the small time spent alone with her mother was the only pleasant memory from her dark past. She had been in Magnolia for a few months after getting her acceptance letter from Flore University. There she would study to become a journalist, although she wanted desperately to become an author.

Lucy had been exhausted after taking a double shift at the Cracked Mug Coffee Shop to keep up with her rent. She rarely had time to work on her novel thanks to her job. She had either been taking orders and making cappuccinos or sleeping after her long shifts. Thankfully as soon as school started she would try and find a roommate. She looked at her phone and checked the time and date- _11:32pm, July 27th- *sigh* "Only 10 more days until school starts" the blonde thought outloud._

She had been keeping track of the time until a new chapter in the life would and she hoped that it would be full of fun memories to drown out all her old dreadful memories. She hopped out of bed to put on some pajamas that was really just an oversized blue T-shirt and some black thin cotton short-shorts. She slowly climbed into bed and stared off into the dark abyss that she called her room. As time ticked on her eyelids started to get heavy and she was soon off in her own dream land.

 **-X-**

The days passed quickly and before she knew it school had started. It was the first day of school and Lucy had the whole day to explore her new campus. She had taken a wrong turn at one point and was very lost.

"Ugh,why is this campus so big." she complained out loud. She tried to find her way off the maze like campus. After Lucy wandered for about an hour she rounded a corner not really paying attention to where she was going and a tall muscular boy with pink hair ran straight into her. She closed her eyes bracing herself for impact but didn't feel a thing. Instead she felt strong arms holding on to her lower back and felt a warm breeze on her face. When she finally opened her eyes she was met with her savior's face. the stayed like this for a few moments that felt like an eternity. After realizing their strange position _the_ man's cheeks became as pink as his hair.

He quickly helped the lovely lady to her feet and gave her his signature grin while rubbing the back of his neck. While Lucy just stood there in shock still processing what just happened. After a moment of silence the boy said "I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone was out anymore, the campus tends to clear out around six" snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's fine I was actually kind of lost" the only reply she got was a chuckle. "What?" she questioned the pinkette. "Nothing I can show you the way out if you like, I get lost all the time so it would be no problem to help another helpless soul" he said with a smirk. "Umm, if you get lost all the time then how would you know the way out?"she asked with a confused look. "Well you make a good point, but I know my way around on this part of the campus because I live here." he stated like it was a fact.

And with that they were off. There was an awkward silence before the spiky pinkette decided to speak."What's your name?" The blonde didn't look over at him "Lucy…" she stated blankly. She made sure not to say her last name for reasons _(*cough* her dad *cough*)_ "I'm Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but my friends call me Natsu." He flashed her another grin as they continued their journey to the girls dorms.

They got to the dorms at 7:47pm. Lucy turned to her new friend " Thanks for the help I would probably still be lost if it weren't for you," she smiled. He just grinned and turned to walk away before he turned back before she completely shut the door "Lucy before I forget." she held the door open for a second as he handed her his phone. "I figure you have a phone so if you get lost again just text me." she then grabbed her phone from her bag and handed it to Natsu and they put their numbers into each other's phones. Then Natsu smiled and walked down the corridor of the girls dorm and Lucy just watched as his figure disappeared into the elevator.

"Sigh, so much for finding a roommate but I guess having my own dorm wasn't that bad." and with that thought she fell In a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friend

The next few weeks Lucy had spent time at the library doing research for multiple papers in her English class. Levy, the librarian temp, was a petite bluenette that typically wore an orange strapless dress with a white ribbon to hold it up and orange sleeves that were not connected to the dress itself. She and Lucy became quick friends and asked if she was living on campus. Coincidentally she wasn't and she was planning on moving into the girls dorm. This was perfect for Lucy because she needed and wanted a roommate. Levy was excited when Lucy asked her because not only was she saving money on a commute to school but she gets to share a dorm with her new best friend. They shared many of the same interests like: reading, authors and different types of poetry. The two girls were like two peas in a pod. There was also Gajeel who was what seemed as Levy's boyfriend (but they both always denied it) that would always hang around the library waiting for Lucy to leave.

Today Gajeel wasn't at the library the two girls talked about all things girly that would be weird if they spoke about it in front of Levy's friend. "Lu?" Levy asked looking up from her book.

"Yes Levy," the blonde replied.

"I was-um, wondering," the bluenette paused to try and find the right words, " Do your want to, um do something fun?"

Lucy eyed her friend for a minute trying to figure out what she was hiding," yeah, sure, what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to go …" the last part was mumbled so Lucy couldn't hear.

"What? Levy you don't have to use your library voice no one is here." Lucy pointed out kind of irritated.

"Well," The bluenette hesitated to tell her newly found friend, "I was wondering if you would like to join the school club I'm in?"

Lucy eyed her petite friend curiously "What, which school club?"

"It a club called Fairy Tail," Levy stated shyly "it's not really a big thing deal, it's mainly a 'hang out' kind of thing."

"Sure Levy I would love to join," The blonde replied trying to get Levy cheerful again. As the night went on Levy had to close the library and walk to the dorms with Lucy. It was a 10 minute walk from the library to the dorms so Levy and Lucy did what they usually do. They talked about books and in no time they were at the dorms.

"So Lu, how do you like the campus" Levy asked as she entered their dorm.

"Well, for starters it's like a maze that seems to change every time I walk ten feet away from the dorms, and I get lost all the time," Lucy huffed "but either than that I like it here. Its- different and I like that."

"Well I will take you to the guild tomorrow and we will get you registered," Levy said with a yawn.

Soon both girls had fallen into their own dreamworlds. To think everything has been great since Lucy gotten away from her past memories, her childhood home and most importantly- her father.

-X-

The next morning Lucy went through her usual routine. The hopped out of bed in a gazed start of sleepiness, grabbed her phone, headphones and her clothes and walked off to the bathroom trying not to wake her sleeping friend. After quickly changing into her workout clothes consisting of a sports bra and some sweat pants she made her way outside for her morning run. It was 4:30 when she left. Ever since she was little she always woke at the crack of dawn because of her father. She was just getting out of the dorms with her playlist of My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco and Melanie Martinez blasting in her headphones. She had never liked running in silence because it allowed thoughts and memories to come back and she hated having to think of her past.

After walking through the ghost like campus she finally made it to the mountain trails where she decided it was the best possible place to run. She knelt down to retie her running shoes and felt a little tap on the shoulder. She quickly turned around to see the person who touched her only to see a familiar shade of pink and a grin a mile wide.

He was saying something but with her headphones in with music up all the way she had no clue what he was saying. She slowly took her headphones out and turned down her music. There was a slight pause and all she managed to say was "Huh…".

Natsu took a short breath and repeated himself " I said where are you off to in such a hurry, weirdo, I was calling your name for the last mile or so, but you didn't even turn around to say hi."

"Um i had headphones in, and why am I the weirdo when you were the one following me for the last mile?" She stated in one breath.

"You never answered my question, where are you going and why are you up so early."

"I was going on a run and I always wake up this early, what's it to you?" she huffed irritably.

"Well, no one ever is up on the trails this early so I was curious" he sighed.

"I need to go or I'm not going to have time to finish my run and get back to get ready, so bye" she turned and started to run and put her headphones in to continue humming the song that was previously playing. After making it to the top of the mountain it was around 4:59. She sat down to catch her breath and watch as the morning sun rose over the horizon. After about 5 minutes of watching the astounding sight she decided it was time to go back to get ready to be carted off to Levy's guild. Sighing Lucy got up and quickly went down the mountain. At the bottom she saw Natsu again waved and ran off to the dorms to take a much deserved shower.

* * *

Author Notes- I realized I didn't do an author note for on the last chapter so I decided to post the second chapter today and give you guys my posting schedule. I want to post weekly but I unfortunately just started High School so i wont have that kind of time so i will try every other week. Most likely on Saturday or possibly Friday night if i don't have a bunch of homework. If you have any questions Pm me and I will try and answer to the best of my ability. this is my first fan fiction so if you have any helpful tips comment or Pm me. I know this chapter was really uneventful but I haven't gotten the ball rolling just yet, there is a lot that still need to be introduced before it gets to where we're going so be patient. if you see any spelling or grammar errors pm me i will fix it. I think that's it.

Don't forget to Follow Favorite and Review.


	3. Chapter 3:New Places

Lucy got back to find her roommate just rolling out of bed. "Good morning Lu, how was the run?" Levy yawned. To which Lucy flopped on the couch with a low grumble. "Is that a good grumble or bad grumble?" Levy huffed.

"It was a decent grumble," Lucy sighed looking over at the clock it was 5:32 and classes start at 6:15, "I'm taking a shower. Be right back."

"Okay, I'll make us breakfast," Levy shouted after her, and sauntered into the mini kitchen. Levy made six eggs, four pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and put them on two plates. She also made poured two mugs of coffee, one saying 'everyone hates Mondays' in big bold letters and one that was matte black that says 'But first Coffee'. Soon Lucy steps out of the bathroom letting the steam finally escape, rolling out behind her as she makes her way to her room to get dressed. She pulls out her usual blue and white blouse and her blue skirt. She walks into the kitchen till buttoning the last few buttons on her blouse and inhales the bittersweet aroma of coffee and the wonderful scent of eggs and bacon.

Levy had waited for Lucy to finish in the shower and everything on her plate was untouched but steam was still rising from it showing that Lucy didn't take that long in the shower. Lucy plopped down in the chair across from her best friend and sipped on her coffee savoring the taste and loving the warmth as she swallowed the caffeinated drink.

She and Levy started to eat and chat until Lucy asked "So what is the big deal about

Fairy Tail?" As soon as the words left her mouth the air suddenly got thick and serious.

"Um that's a good question," Levy said trying to find the right words, "How about I just show you? We can go after school, so you are not bombarded but you can also get used to the atmosphere. Sound good?"

With that Levy left to go get ready leaving the blonde to try to re-evaluate the situation. She then ran into her room to get dressed and look half presentable. She had no clue what to expect.

 **-X-**

After their last class the two girls were making their way to the guild, as Levy called it. They got there and it was pretty lively for the afternoon. Plus the girls only have three classes a day while others typically have five or six classes, which are an hour each with five minutes to get to your next class.

They slowly made their way to the counter in the back with a silver -haired bartender. Levy was right about the change in atmosphere it feels so strange here, and I don't think I like it.' Lucy thought skeptically about the foreign place. Before she knew it she was sitting at the bar asking for a strawberry milkshake. "Hello levy-chan, who is your friend?" the bartender asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh this is Lucy, Lucy this is Mirajane." Levy switched her attention to the blonde that was sipping on her milkshake.

"Oh, just call me Mira, it's so nice to meet you Lucy," the silver haired girl said with a dazzling smile.

 **-X-**

Everything was peaceful and Lucy was just getting comfortable talking to Mira and Levy. They were giggling at something Lucy said when the doors suddenly slammed open. The sudden noise brought back unsettling memories and a frighten Lucy shrieked covering her head with her hands.

When she looked up at the two girls next to her they were giving her worried and confused looks. Lucy turned to see a frozen brawl. Everyone had turned to sea what had happened and Lucy's face flushed at the random stares. She hates having this much attention on her and her only. She shot out of her seat and ran out of the guild before anyone could comprehend what just happened.

"What was that about?" Mira asked Levy after Lucy ran out.

"Um, I'm not sure." Levy lied she could tell by the trembling in Lucy's arms and the petrified look in her eyes that it brought back something. Some type of fear. Fear that Lucy had told Levy about after waking her up from screaming. She could never recover from this fear. But there is always hope. Right?

All the while Natsu was the most confused. His mind was asking a million questions. Like 'Was that Who i think that was,' and 'What the hell is going on' or 'why was she so scared.' Not only was he confused but he was kind of impressed with her speed. The real question is Why would she ever need to run away like that.

Natsu looked over to the girls Lucy was just with completely ignoring Gray's insults. No longer caring about the brawl they were starting. Once he reached the girls he asked them if they knew what just happened to the blonde, and he got the same answer from both. They didn't know the only exception was he knew Levy was lying but he didn't push her. He knew if Levy was lying she had a reason. She wouldn't do that to her family.

Natsu was cut short because of a chair that collided with his head. He turned around to see none other than Gray smirking from across the hall. He had his arm crossed in front of his bare chest just standing there with a smug look on his face. 'Oh I'm gonna be the only one laughing when I wipe that look off of that Ice Princess's face.' Natsu thought as he ran full speed towards the smug looking Gray.

 **Authors Notes: OK, well I know I said I would try to update consistently but I had a bunch of AVID homework this month. I'm not just saying that either. I had a 2-3 page essay due on the 9th then I had a Goals essay due on Wednesday, on top of that i had to do a lab report in 2 days, and all of my math homework. Oh and let's not forget about swim. I have practice everyday after school or a meet every Thursday. On the bright side I beat my last record for my 200 meter free by, wait for it... 17 SECONDS! Any way I was out sick today so i decided to try to get chapter 3 written, edited and posted.**

 **On a different note I am sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm trying to get to some shape or form action. I have hit several blocks with this story and I'm trying to get it out for you guys. Remember criticism is great and all but I am putting my time and effort into this story so if you hate it don't just say it sucks, try and help me improve as a writer. I do appreciate those of you that review, favorite and follow. YOU GUYS GIVE ME LIFE!333 Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4:New Conversation

Lucy ran. Like every morning except she had a real purpose. She needed out. She needed to forget. Forget Fairy Tail. Forget friendships. Forget people. Forget Natsu. She only had herself and Levy, only because she was her roommate. She needed no one. So she ran.

When she made it home it was dark. Her little run had turned into an all day event. She got inside and saw Levy sleeping in the front room. Lucy walked over and grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch unfolded it and draped it over Levy. With that Lucy went to take a shower.

She turned the water to the highest setting and let the steam fill the bathroom. She slowly stripped off her clothes she had dirt all over her and she could see the line where her clothes lay on her body and a thin layer of dirt on her skin. Her muscles were sore and she sighed in relief when the hot stream of water hit her skin. She slowly washed her hair with her matching set of strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Then lathering herself in some vanilla bean body wash.

After sitting under the water for about 30 minutes she decided to get out and go to sleep. She turned off the water and wrung out her hair. Grabbing the white towel off the rack she wrapped herself and her hair. She then grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

But what she wasn't expecting was someone to be waiting for her laying on her bed sound asleep. She panicked when the mysterious person caught her attention. She hadn't noticed his presence until he stirred and said "Five more minutes, please". Lucy slowly turned to see a head of pink hair poking out from under her covers. She picked up her pajamas and ran to the bathroom to change and came back to her room. She yanked the fluffy pink comforter off the intruder and started her assault. Lucy got on to the bed and used to walk as support to kick the pinkette off her bed. He yelped in surprise when he felt the sudden action. Quickly getting up to see who dare to wake him he was about to yell but stopped when he saw it was the blonde that ran out of the guild.

"Wait I know you." Natsu started, "your the girl that ran into me on moving day."

"Why are you in my room?" Lucy questioned ignoring his first statement.

"I asked Levy who ran out of the guild like a maniac and she said it was her roommate." Natsu stated a matter a factly.

"So, _Why_ are you in my room?"

"I guess i wanted to make sure you were alright" He said while nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I mean what kind of weirdo gets scared because of someone walking into a room and then runs away like all hell's broke loose?"

Lucy just looked dumbfounded. She wasn't sure how to answer that question so she just avoided eye contact. Natsu chuckled nervously trying to break the ice.

"Um I see you got home safe so i think it's time for me to leave." Natsu stalked over to the door and Lucy followed after.

"Maybe we could run together tomorrow, you're one of the only people I know that runs the mountain without dying halfway up or walking at the pace of a snail. What do ya say?" Natsu smiled at the blonde while they walked to the front door.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "If you can keep up." He grinned 'she is so pretty when she smiles' Natsu thought.

 **-X-**

Natsu was gone and Lucy was climbing into bed. She clicked off the light and quickly fell asleep.

Next thing she knew she was face to face with her dad. 'This can only end one way' Lucy thought. And just like that a hand flew down on her. It might of been a dream but it was real enough. She was being beaten by her father in her dream and in the midst of this Levy was awoken by Lucy's screaming. "Lu it's just a dream please wake up, Lucy please wake up it's just a dream." Levy was shaking Lucy trying desperately to wake her. Lucy was twisting around still screaming and out of nowhere she shot up knocking Levy off the bed.

She woke up in a cold sweat looking around feverently trying to make sense of what happened. Her thoughts were scattered. As she looked around she noticed her blue haired friend on the floor muttering something unpleasant about her 'stupid roommate'. Lucy cleared her throat to get Levy's attention. This caused Levy to jump up.

"We _need_ to talk," Levy stressed walking out of the room.

Lucy sighed and got up following her short friend into the living room area of the shared dorm. Levy sat down on the small couch and patted the spot next to her signalling the blonde to sit down. 'This night just got a lot longer' Lucy thought as she sat down to talk to Levy.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Lucy questioned her petite friend.

"Be completely honest with me, Were you having a nightmare about your dad?"

Lucy hesitated staring at Levy with weary eyes from the lack of sleep she has gotten over the minutes of heavy silence Lucy answered with a meek "Yes."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Lucy's eyes burned with tears that threatened to spill. " I-I don't know. It was dark and I heard….. I heard my mom she was calling me but I didn't know where she was. I started to follow her voice but it started to fade so I started to run. Then she screamed. I looked down and I was standing in blood. Levy it was terrible." Lucy stopped so she could catch her breath and continued, "When I looked up I saw him. I felt so small like i was a little girl again."

This all had broken the blonde. Every night she has relived the same nightmare over and over. All for what to be tortured by her past. There was only one thing she could do in this moment and that was cry. So she did.

 **Authors Notes- Well this took a strange turn. I am having a lot of trouble writing this story. I'm thinking of holding off on this story and focus on one shots, something simple. So if you have any prompts pm me. I started something yesterday and I'm posting it on Sunday, so be sure to check it out.**

 **As always don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Trust

Lucy looked at the blurry clock showing it was two in the morning. She had gotten four hours of torture. Lucy slowly sat up and dried her tear stained cheek. Levy looked at her questionably.

"Don't give me that look," Lucy grumbled "I'm going out see you at class."

Lucy was quickly changed and out the door before Levy could reply. Levy just sighed and fell asleep in Lucy's comfy bed.

Lucy ran to the mountain stretched and texted Natsu. 'I'm not going to run today with you sorry something came up.' she reread it over and over and by the end she deleted it and sent 'I'm not at my dorm. Just meet me at the mountain and start.' after it showed that it was sent she put on her music on full blast and started.

-X-

Natsu's dorm @ 3:30am

Natsu had shut off his alarm and got ready. He was lacing up his shoes and saw that Lucy had sent him a text at 2:38 'I'm not at my dorm. Just meet me at the mountain and start.' He quickly grabbed his red hydration pack and set off.

When he made it he stretched and started. What he wasn't prepared to see was a sweaty Lucy making her way towards him. She had be wearing what looked to be a hot pink tank top that was so drenched with sweat that it clung to her like second skin. She was running mindlessly and didn't register that he was even there until he yanked out her headphone.

"KYA!" Lucy yelped in surprise. Natsu chuckled at her outburst.

"How long have you been out here? You don't even have water." Natsu observed the blonde.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu checked his phone "Four."

"Then an hour and a half."

"Here." Natsu offered Lucy the straw that was attached to his backpack. Lucy gave him a questioning look. "It's water. If you don't drink some you will pass out from dehydration so just drink."

Lucy wiped some of the sweat off her face with the back of her hand smearing the dirt that had collected there. She took the straw and took one long gulp and gave it back. "Come on if you can keep up." She smirked and turned around and trotted up the mountain with Natsu close by.

"So what classes are you taking?" Natsu asked Lucy.

" Creative writing, Journalism 101 and Photo Imaging." Lucy replied quickly. She wasn't one for small talk during runs but she was willing to compromise.

"What do you want to do after college?"

"I want to be a journalist and travel around the world."

After several minutes of silence Natsu asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Technically, you just did so go for it." Lucy giggled at herself.

They both stopped at the top of the mountain. "Why did you run from the guild? And why were you so scared?"

"You said a question." Lucy avoided answering and eye contact.

"Fine why did you run?"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Luce. Please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did? Did I upset you somehow?"

"Yes. No. Well yes and no."

Natsu just looked at her in confusion. Lucy glanced at him and sat down. "Do you promise you won't tell. Please don't tell. Promise me."

"I promise. I won't judge or tell, ok. You can trust me." Natsu gave her a convincing smile. A smile filled sadness and confusion. Though it gave her comfort.

After a moment of silence Lucy looked up from the ground. She stared into his eyes looking for any hint of him lying to her. Yet all she found was sincere emotion.

Lucy sighed as she looked down, "I don't like loud noises."

Natsu gave her another look of confusion. As if it seemed she was speaking a different language.

"When I was little some thing happened. Something very traumatizing." She continued, "My f-father, he would come home a-and" Lucy looked up at Natsu with teary eyes that shone with fear. "I-I was so scared. I heard everything." Lucy's legs gave out and she felt strong arms wrap around her. Her body was shaking from her intense sobbing. Natsu rubbed her back whispering soothing words trying to get the poor girl to stop crying.

When Lucy's breaths evened out Natsu decided to carry her back down the mountain and to her dorm. She nuzzled her head into the crook of natsu's neck as she slept. She was mumbling something in her sleep. The only thing Natsu caught was 'Please, don't hurt her.' She was chanting it as if her life depended on it.

It was 4:47 when Natsu had gotten back to Lucy's dorm. He knocked a few times and after a few seconds of waiting the door flung open. "I swear Lu if your head wasn't attached to your shoulders-" Levy looked up and saw Lucy in Natsu's arms. "Natsu? What happened?"

"She kinda cried herself to sleep?" Natsu wasn't sure if Levy knew and didn't want to talk about Lucy's past without her consent.

"Bring her in her room is at the end." Levy moved aside to let the two in the dorm. Natsu just nodded and walk to Lucy's room. He laid her down gently and turned to leave, but Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay." Lucy pleaded "I don't want to be alone."

Natsu just nodded and sat at the end of her bed not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He sat with his back against the wall and his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Lucy shuffled around and laid her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy yawned and nuzzled further into Natsu's shoulder.

"Anything for you Luce." That was the last thing Lucy heard before falling into a deep sleep. This morning took a huge toll on Lucy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Looks like she wouldn't be going to class today.

_

 **I'M BACK!!! Did you miss me?? Yeah it's been one heck of a year. I plan on getting into some kind of posting schedule. Maybe every other week or something. Idk I have been trying to keep up with some things to deal with at home and all. I'm going out of town for a while so that's fun. I'm thinking about shorter chapters if I do post once a week (500-900 words). If I do every other week I will probably stay constistent with the chapters, but until next time my lovelies. PS. I'm looking for an editor, if you are interested PM me.**

 **-MELLOW3**


	6. Capter 6: New Progression

Natsu spent all day with Lucy. She would fall asleep on him peacefully and the next minute she shoots up in a cold sweat looking around frantically trying to find out where she is. Although every time Natsu manages to calm her back down and she doses off for another half hour.

It was around noon when the two finally got out of bed and found something to eat. They ate some eggs and bacon. Well, Natsu did. Lucy just pushed it around her plate having no appetite.

That's how she tends to get after a relapse. She tries to starve herself. Once it was so bad she went into a comatose state from malnutrition. She had starved her body for six weeks. Which is typically longer than most people can go without food. At the time she was 14. She was getting bullied in her freshman year of high school and she just wanted to die. She had no friends and went home to no family. She was alone. She could look forward to seeing her mom.

But what would her mom think. Lucy kills herself because of her. It's just the easy way out. Instead of facing everything head on she would just quit. She didn't see a point in living anymore. At least she didn't used to. Now she has Levy and Gajeel, who everyone thinks is tough as nails, but is really a fluffy teddy bear. She even has Natsu… in a way.

The thought makes her smile to herself. She now has a purpose to continue. Why let them down if they bring her so much joy? 'I can't be that selfish. I will work on it just for them. Because they gave me a new purpose and a family in this cold cruel world.' Lucy thinks to herself.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice breaks Lucy's thoughts.

"Natsu?" She mocks him.

"Are you going to eat or are you done?" he whispers.

"I'm gonna eat. I was just thinking." Lucy states quietly.

With that they fall into another fit of silence. Not the awkward and tense silence, but a comfortable silence. Lucy is quickly eating her food and when she is done she grabs natsu's plate and washes them. After she would wash and rinse he would dry and put away. He pretty much knew where everything went because he had hunted everything down to cook. After they placed the last plate into the cupboard they sat and watched TV in the living room. They watched The Walking Dead, or Natsu did. Lucy ended up falling asleep with her head in his lap as he played with her hair.

Every now and then Lucy would stir and reposition herself against Natsu's heated body. They both fall asleep on the couch before levy got home from Fairy Tail. When she got there she took a picture and sent it to Mira and threw a blanket over the two.

-X-

The next few weeks Natsu and Lucy got very close. He was always there to comfort her when she had a break down. She was able to help Natsu study. They were practically inseparable.

"Lucy~" Natsu wined. Lucy was studying. Well she was trying. Natsu continued to bug her and get her off task. She was at her breaking point.

"LUCE, I'm bored" Still no answer.

Natsu slowly creeped behind the studying blonde. He reached out deadly slow. If Lucy knew what he was doing she would kill him. Or worse… a Lucy kick. The thought made Natsu shiver. Natsu quickly turned the chair Lucy was sitting in. "TICKLE ATTACK!!" Natsu screamed with his hands up.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu. I swear if you start you are dead"

"Nuh uh Luce. That's not how this works." So he proceeded to tickle Lucy.

"NO NAT-SU" she weezed "S-STOP"

"Nope" Natsu shrugged.

"NATSU I HAVE TO PEE!!" Lucy said trying to stop the relentless tickling. "I SWEAR I WILL PEE ON YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!!"

Natsu quickly released the blonde. Lucy stood up and walked out of the room.

Natsu waited for ten minutes for Lucy and quickly got up to go after her. He stepped out to she her standing with Levy with evil smirks on their faces.

"W-whats going on guys." Natsu said in fear. He knew these looks. This is the look of a devious plan of pay back.

"Oh nothing Natsu" the girls said creepily in unison. Stepping towards Natsu.

Instinctively he stepped back. The girls slowly moved forward while bringing their weapons of humiliation out.

MAKE UP.

Come on Natus we just want to make you pretty." Lucy said as she ponced.

"No Luce, don't do this." Natsu begged caught by the blonde.

"Struggling will just make it worse." Lucy said as she tied his hands. Levy came over to help get Lim up and into Lucy's desk chair. 'I am so dead.' was the only thought going through Natsu's head when the two girls closed in with make up brushes in hand with very evil smirks.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than other chapters it's just that I didn't have my computer until Monday (aka today) so I only had today to write and edit. If you see any mistakes pm me my editor didn't read it for me, YIKES(I swear I'm a stupid blonde sometimes...). Either then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay glorious

-MELLOW3


	7. Chapter 7: New Talks

"Awe man," Natsu huffed desperately wiping his face to get the makeup off, "how the hell do you guys get this crap off?!"

"MAGIC!" Levy shouted doubling over laughing.

Lucy had streaks of tears running down her face from her immense amount of laughter. Natsu had a face full of horrendous make-up. He had bright blue eyeshadow that reached his eyebrow, false eyelashes, perfectly fleeked eyebrows and bright red lipstick. His contour was perfection although they had used Lucy's makeup so his complexion and the concealer didn't match making his face and neck two different colors. He altogether looked like a drag Queen clown. It was quite a sight to see.

"Lucy I swear you will die if I find any pictures floating around the Internet tomorrow" Natsu glared.

"You think we are going to keep these to our selves. Well it's too late," Lucy scoffed "You are all over our Snapchat story and I'm thinking about tagging you on Instagram"

"Well there goes my social life. Bye guys I'm just going to go and die of embarrassment." Natsu mumbled causing an eruption of laughter from both girls.

-X-

In the following months Lucy has gotten really comfortable with her new friends in Fairy Tail. She is currently sitting at the bar sipping on her strawberry milkshake while chatting away with Mira and Levy.

"So… Levy How are thing between you and Gajeel?"Mira

"W-well, things are umm," The flushed Levy stuttered. "So Lu- you and Natsu?" Levy switched the subject professionally.

"Don't try to make this situation about me!" Lucy shriked.

"Oh my, Lucy is getting comfy a certain salamander. Now spill the beans Lucy. Don't think I'm going to let you not tell me about the newest couple in Fairy Tail!" Mirajane gushed.

Lucy flushed brighter than Erza's bright crimson hair.

"Natsu and I are not a couple.. Where did you that idea from." Lucy blushed

"You're blushing is telling me otherwise." Mira teased. "And a certain roommate of yours sent me such an adorable picture of you and Natsu sleeping on the couch together a few days ago."

"I wonder how you got that!" Lucy glares towards Levy her eyes looking as sharp as daggers.

"I hate to admit it Lu but you and Natsu do make a cute couple" Levy admitted as she ignored the state from her best friend.

Lucy turned to her best friend with a look of betrayal.

"You're not helping Lev!" Lucy yelled

Their conversation abruptly came to a stop, to Lucy's fortune when the heavy oak door of the guild burst open to reveal the one and only Natsu. He seemed to scan for a certain person until his onyx eyes zeroed in on a certain blonde sipping away at a strawberry milkshake while glaring daggers at Levy.

Natsu started to walk towards the group of girls. He approached Lucy and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Natsu asked being completely oblivious to the past conversation.

Lucy's blush deepened and Mirajane and Levy began to giggle.

"Did I miss something?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing at all. Actually we were just talking about you." Mira smiled.

"What?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"So…. what are you up to Natsu?" Levy asked trying to prevent anymore embarrassment for her best friend.

Lucy silently thanked her.

Natsu regarded Mirajane's words and sat in the empty seat next to Lucy.

"Nothing much, just needin' some fire in my belly." Natsu chuckled while holding his gut.

"I'm guessing you want some food then." Mira said as she was walking through the double doors that lead towards the kitchen.

Mira came back with the biggest plate of food Lucy had ever seen.

"Is your stomach a bottomless pit!?" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu chuckled and dug into the food. Lucy giggled. Mira and Levy were chatting away and the guild was busy with people from all over campus. It was like being in a warm and inviting home that she never was apart of… it was beginning to feel like a home she never had.

Lucy and the rest of the gang had sat down at one of the booths after the bar became to crowded. Although lucy made sure to sit at the end so she could easily leave or order more of her favorite Mira made Milkshakes. It seemed everything was perfect but all good things come to an end. Lucy had built a solid living on that thought. As harsh as it may sound it was true. At least it was for her.

A buzzing from her short pocket snapped her out of her train of thought. She grabbed it with ease and all color drained from her face when she saw a message from an unknown number. Although she knew exactly who it was. Everything around her seemed to be drowned out by a suffocating silence.The only thing that had her attention was her phone. She had no recollection of her milkshake that has slipped out of her fingers causing the glass to shatter and the pink liquid to slowly seep into the floorboards. Lucy's once carefree expression has turned into panic and her hands came up to her face to try and prevent hot tears from streaming down her face.

"LUCY!"

_

 **A/N: SO Progress. How do you feel about that one guys. While you're here i want to say I'm so sorry for skipping an update. I was out of town without my laptop. But I made sure to give you guys an extra juicy chapter. I wonder who sent the text. Jk I know but you don't unless you do then you're a hacker. I'm here with my best fri-editor.(That's a word) KadieDoodles. She has an art account on instagram go check her out @Kadie_Doodles.** **Well that's all I have to say for now… Stay Glorious!!!** **-MELLOW Kadie**


	8. Chapter 8:New Suffication

Suffocation. The state of dying from being deprived of oxygen. The feeling of loneliness in a room full of people. But how. How can one person ruin someone all while being hundreds of miles away? Or supposedly hundreds of miles away?

A phone that's how. A simple picture and a few words that's how one's life can be ruined. The horror struck Lucy was petrified in fear. Because of one simple text message.

A picture of Lucy sitting with a group of her friends in the one place that she was able to escape from everything. With a frightening caption. 'Don't get too close because those you love always get hurt.'

Lucy's whole world came crashing down that day. In one instant she went from happy and laughing with her friends to pale as a ghost. All blood practically drained from her face because of one thing. Fear.

In the one place she thought she was safe, she wasn't simple as that. So how do you go from safe too frightened in the matter of a few seconds? She knew exactly where the text message was from. Only one monster. One man would ever do this to her. Jude Heartfilia.

He was suffocating her. From wherever he was he still held reign on her life. Like a giant cloud of influence. A cloud that had no bounds.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was paralyzed with fear. Her once joyful eyes filled with pure torture. She had one thought in her head. Like a curse. Chanting itself telling her one thing. The only thing keeping her alive. RUN.

She jumped up and scanned the guild. She didn't care about the abrupt stares she was getting she had one mission. And nothing could stop her from achieving this goal.

She took off. She needed out, just like the first time. The only difference was that it was true today. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her from behind. Then there was an ear piercing scream. It was an ungodly scream. She didn't even know it was her that made such a noise. It was pure utter torture infused into a screech so powerful it would put banshees to shame.

"Luce. Luce it's me. You're ok. It's ok."

"No. No it's not ok. I need to leave. I knew it. It was too good here. He going to come. Oh god what do I do." She looked at Natsu with fear "You need to let me go. Natsu let me go. NOW!"

"Luce, you gotta let me in. I promise no one's coming for you. And they sure as hell won't take you." Natsu's death grip didn't falter.

"Please, you don't understand he will… I'm scared, Natsu. I'm so scared. I need to go. Before it's too late." Lucy sobbed.

She knew what was to come and they didn't listen. He didn't listen. Why doesn't he ever listen?

"Can you take me home." Lucy hated looking weak in front of the guild. She had to get out of here. The need to escape was the only thing on her mind. This will always happen. There was no way to end the sheer horror she has to face now.

In an instant her entire life was ripped away once again. Just like her mother. Her childhood. And now it was happening all over again. Now it was her friends that were going to be torn away from her. She didn't want to cause trouble for them. Not after all they did for her. That leaves her with one option. She had to leave.

She felt herself being picked up as she laid limply in the strong arms. Her eyelids grew heavy as the fire scent of Natsu encased her in a shell of safety. She knew she had to leave. If not for herself then for him. Him and everyone in Fairy Tail.

Natsu grabbed the key off her keyring as Lucy continued to sleep in his arms. She had dozed off on the way back from the guild. Natsu quickly got her inside and to her room. He slipped of her old black Converse and laid her down in her bed. She curled herself into a little ball in the corner closest to the wall.

Natsu didn't dare to leave her alone. Even after Levy told him he could leave to get some rest. But he knew he couldn't leave. So he stayed.

-X-

Lucy woke up at 2:38 in the morning. She looked over and saw the last person she was expecting to stick with her after her break down. Surprised he wasn't scared off she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her desk where Natsu was slightly snoring. She grabbed a blanket from her closet that was next to her desk and wrapped it around the crazy pink haired man. He stirred in his sleep tugging the blanket to his body.

Lucy slowly walked out of her room to the little kitchenette. She made coffee for herself and decided what she would do. She grabbed a pad of paper and began to write every ounce of feeling down. She addressed her letters to her friend. Ending each with a message of hope and love for each and everyone of them.

Then she went into her room and packed her things as quietly and as quickly as humanly possible. She swore Natsu could sleep through a tornado and hurricane that were to happen at the same time. She slowly walked out of her dorm room. Walking across campus she knew she had done the right thing. With one thought she pulled out her phone and went to her recent text from the unknown number.

She sent three simple words. Three words that would seal her fate for all of eternity.

'I'm ready, father'

_

 **A/N: Well, what do you think. I worked pretty hard on making it extra juicy. Tell me what you think. Criticism is always accepted. I tried to prolong this chapter as much as possible but I think I did it justice. Any how, I am thinking about changing the update day to Wednesday. It's a probability so be on the lookout. If you like the Monday updates let me know. Or if you prefer Wednesday updates yaay. Leave it in the comments and I will adjust accordingly….. no big news so far. All and all I'm glad with the progress I have made. With that being said STAY GLORIOUS!!**

 **-MELLOW**


	9. Chapter 9: New Savior

_**I recommend listening to 'Sorry' by Halsey from her new album Hopeless Fountain Kingdom while reading Because that's what i listened to while writing.**_

Natsu woke up to someone violently shaking him. One of the worst ways in the world to wake someone is definitely shaking them. Especially when they are having an amazing dream about a never ending buffet. Oh all the food you can ever eat all in one place.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" Levy was probably heard by her whole floor of neighbors. "Natsu just get up."

He waited for more but Levy hadn't said anything else in a good five minutes. Then he was hit by a wave of freezing water. This caused him to jump out of the chair h was situated in.

"WHAT THE HELL LEVY!?" Natsu shouted through clenched teeth, "I expect this shit from Lucy not you."

"WELL DON'T EXPECT IT ANY MORE ASSHOLE!" Levy paused. "You were supposed to be watching her and now she's gone."

"Wait, she's what?"

"She left last night," Levy sniffled while Gajeel came walking in.

"I see the cold water worked," He chuckled sadly as he hugged the crying girl to his chest. He had actually grown very close to Lucy in the time he had met her at the library with Levy, who introduced them. He was devastated when he found the stack of letters Lucy left when he came over this morning.

Natsu ignored Gajeel's comment,"What do you mean Lucy is gone?"

Gajeel replied by handing him a white envelope with his name on it. In Lucy's hand writing.

He stared at it with melancholy. This just made it seem so much more real. There was no war to deny that she is gone. That she left. She didn't even say goodbye.

Slowly Natsu opened the letter with dread running through his veins. It made his every move heavy. Almost as if he was going in slow motion. Then he pulled the crisp white paper out. Then the hard part. He read it.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _The last few months have been fun. You have made my life so much better than I ever thought it could be. I'm sad to say it has to come to an end.I really don't know how to explain how thankful I am for all you have done for me. Thank you for always being there for me. Even when I don't deserve all the help you give me. Thank you for saving me. It wasn't your job but you stuck with me. That is why I had to leave. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to talk me into staying. Ever since i could remember I had dreamt of having a great friend. You were all I could've asked for. And so much more. Thank you for showing me how to smile and laugh again. Please live your life. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I need to protect you and all of Fairy Tail. I am so sorry. I hope one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me. Until then._

 _Lucy_

Natsu read the letter over and over. He didn't understand why she had to leave. He didn't understand why she didn't say bye. He felt like the world around him was falling apart. The only thing was he was in a state of paralysis. He was helpless and couldn't do anything to get his best friend back.

"I don't understand?" Natsu ran his hand through his hair roughly. Slowly he sat down on Lucy's bed and tried to process what had happened. He hadn't noticed that Levy had calmed down and walked out. He didn't notice that Gajeel had walked over until he bed sank down to his right.

"Why'd she have to leave? We could of handled that bastard!" Natsu slowly looked up at his gruff friend. Anger evident in both his eyes and seeping through his words.

"I know how you feel Natsu, I really do. It's not gonna be the same without her here. But she made her decision and you have to agree with that, ok? Even if you want to drag her back here without a second thought." Gajeel spoke sternly, "We all have to respect her decision."

"So that's it? WE JUST GIVE UP ON HER?! JUST LIKE THAT?" Natsu couldn't contain his anger. "YOU ARE JUST WILLING TO LET HER GO? WELL, FUCK YOU GAJEEL! FUCK YOU AND YOUR DECISIONS BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE! NOT ABOUT HER! NOT LIKE I DO!"

"Natsu you have to calm down. I care ok. I hate to say I do but it is the truth." Gajeel admitted throwing the letter that was left for him at Natsu. "I only did what she asked me to do. So you think I don't care you can go fuck yourself."

Natsu was unable to respond. Gajeel had not only stunned him but stomped away slamming the door behind him. This left Natsu alone in Lucy's room he didn't feel right in here knowing Lucy wasn't coming to kick him out or yell at him for breaking in. He was completely lost without her pestering him about the stupid things he would do.

He looked at the opened envelope. Contemplating all the things she could have said to Gajeel to make him say that we should basically forget about her. He sat there for what felt like hours. He stared at the pale paper feeling the smooth paper. Analyzing the handwriting. Trying to find that this wasn't her delicate penmanship. That Gajeel, Levy and lucy were just pulling his hair. He wanted more than anything for this to be a prank and Lucy to be sitting at the bar with Mira drinking her milkshake while laughing that they 'totally got him', but there was a nagging feeling in his gut telling him that this was real. She left and she wasn't coming back.

So he does what any sane person would do. He opened the flap or the envelope and slid out the wrinkled paper. He looked down and saw something he never expected. The paper was covered in tears causing some of the words to be smudged. He could still make out the words though they were practically gone. He knew the tears weren't Lucy's but Gajeel's. She would keep her head up no matter what. This was the last thing each of us would see in her eyes. So she wouldn't let herself seem weak. She had to stay strong. Natsu then began reading

 _Dear Gajeel,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N: So, What do you think? Were you expecting that? I know I left on you hanging off the cliff. I hope you like the story as much as i enjoy writing it.**_

 _ **Special shoutout to Ryan Marshall: I made sure to add a little more Gajeel just for you. I also had noticed that he had fallen off the face of the NB planet. And thank you for all the support.**_

 _ **Anywho, I am keeping the Monday schedule because Mondays suck so I have to give you guys something to look forward to. I practically listened to Halsey's new album on repeat while writing this chapter. I honestly love her so much. I might put a playlist at the end of the story. Still thinking about it. It's pretty much the playlist in Chapter 2. Plus a few more artists. But it's just an idea. I hope you enjoyed the update. If you made it to the end of the authors note go and comment your favorite color.**_

 **Happy 4th of July guys!**

 _ **STAY GLORIOUS! Don't forget to favorite, comment, and follow for more.**_

 _ **-Mellow**_


	10. Chapter 10: New Perspective

**Natsu POV**

 _Dear Gajeel,_ _Hopefully you are reading this. I want you to do me a favor. It is the last thing I will ever ask you for. I need you to keep Natsu away from me. He can't fix what I have done for myself and the guild. Not even if he tried. You have to keep him safe. I am truly sorry I have put you in this position but you are the only one I can trust with this. Mavis knows Natsu doesn't listen to anyone. Do everything in you power to keep him from coming after me. I know you care for me and you are the best and closest thing I have to a big brother. Thank you Gajeel. Make sure you keep that blue haired friend of mine out of trouble. I will truly miss you, and I know this is a lot to throw onto you but it's very important. I can risk you putting you guys in danger. You are my nakama, Keep them safe._ _Lucy_

Natsu stood there. Pondering the supposed danger they would be in. He knew of what her father did to her. Why did she leave? They would always protect her. So why run? What caused her to just up and leave? She was fine before. Now she is gone. There was one thing running through Natsu's mind.

'Get her back!'

Natsu shot out of Lucy's dorm. He quickly made his way to Fairy Tail. He slammed the doors open with all his strength causing a loud boom to echo through the main hall of the building. He stomped his way to the group of people Lucy knew most. Mira, Levy, Gajeel and Lisanna.

"Lucy is gone" He seethed as he slammed both letters down on the table.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Mira questioned "I thought you were keeping an eye on her?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but she was asleep and then i fell asleep! We have to find her!" Natsu left no room for negotiation.

"What is this?" Mira asked pointing at the letters.

"Lucy's goodbye and her way of getting Gajeel to keep us from going after her." Natsu sighed "I just don't understand why she had to go and leave?"

"Since when do you ever understand things, Natsu?" Levy barked in anger because Natsu let Lucy leave.

Natsu sent her sharp glare. "It's not the time for this Levy! We have to find her. What ever she is going through we have to make sure she doesn't do it alone!!"

"I know Lucy she too damn stubborn for her own good. She need us even though she thinks that she needs to face life alone." with that said Natsu walked out of Fairy Tail in search of his best friend.

 **-XBack to The Night BeforeX-**

 **Lucy's POV**

Lucy stepped into the black SUV that pulled up. Tossing her duffle bag next to her she watched as her new life faded away over the horizon. Her safe haven. Her friends. Everything lost because she couldn't keep her dad out of her life for more than six months. And look at her now. She was running back to her past to save her new found friends.

Before she knew it the scenery around her blurred together and she fell into a deep slumber.

Darkness. That was what surrounded her as she lay on the cold hard ground. Then her friends from fairy tail. Everything got bright and clear. She was sitting in a field. Natsu had his hand out stretched. Reaching for her. As she placed her hand in his he changed. Instead of her pink haired friend she saw her father. She looked down and saw the most terrifying sight. She was standing on top of a pile of her friends. All she could see for miles was red. The sky was filled with dark clouds and the roll of thunder was pounding against her head. She felt something on her ankle and as she looked down. She was astonished when she saw a hand wrapped around her ankle. What shocked her the most was the person that starred up at her. The first thing she noticed was his pleading eyes. Then the tainted pink hair. The image was forever seared into her brain. She screamed and shot out of bed. Trying desperately to rid herself of the image of her best friend's onyx eyes begging her for help.

Then she realized she was no longer in the SUV. Instead she was in the one place she dreaded most. Her old room.

"So the princess decides to grace us with her presence." The figure she didn't notice before in the corner spoke with venom laced malous. She knew that voice. That cynical voice could only belong to one person. THe only person who hated her more than she hated herself.

Jude Heartfillia.

"I-I'm so sorry father." She shook with fear, "I d-didn't know I had fallen asleep. P-please forgive me for m-making you wait." She bowed her head to avoid looking the monster in the eyes.

Before she knew it she was pinned to a wall by her throat. "If I hadn't been the one to kill your pathetic mother I would have sworn you were her." She struggled to breathe. "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I just so happen to need a successor to keep the Heartfillia line from dying. And that's where you come in." He spat as she dropped to the floor gasping for air and grasping her throat.

He slowly left as Lucy laid on the floor. She wished she was anywhere but here. Although she had to come or her friends would pay the price. She could only hope they would hear her warning and stay away.

'Better one than all, right?' she thought referring to the pain that was soon to come. With that thought she curled up in a ball on the floor and slept till morning.

A/N: What shall be in store for our favorite blonde? The world may never know… Until next Monday at least XD. We have hit the 2K mark for views. Honestly I was surprised it reached 1k so thanks you guys for the support. STAY GLORIOUS!!

-Mellow


	11. Chapter 11: New Promise

**Lucy's POV**

She spent her sleep tossing and turning. She had the same dream for the past three months. In the time she had been at the Heartfilia manor again she had gotten many cuts and bruises. She would be hit by anything and everything you could imagine. The worst incident was when she was thrown down the stairs because she was walking to slow. After Jude had reached Lucy at the bottom of the stairs she proceeded to kick the defenceless blonde. She didn't know how long this went on for. Somewhere in the mists of the brutal beating she had blacked out. This had only happened two days ago. It's how he works. Jude will continuously abuse Lucy in increments of time. It would be five days and two days off. This would give her time to heal to the point that she could take more. At this point she had been eating less and less. She was a sickly pale and you could see the start her bones jutting out. Her collar bones being the most prominent.

Her two days were up. She was no longer surprised when she would wake up to Jude sitting awake in her room waiting for her to wake up. She would like to say today was no different, but that wasn't the case. She slowly took in the surroundings of her room and saw no one. That is until the door slowly opened by the household maid.

"Miss, your Father would like to see you in his study." Virgo had changed a lot since Lucy had last been here. Virgo no longer called her by her nickname 'Princess'. No she only called Lucy miss. It really made the house seem more and more gloomy and dreadful.

Nonetheless, Lucy had gotten up and put on the bright pink frilly dress that was left for her at the foot of her bed. The Dress was too big for her shrinking frame, but she would upset Jude by not wearing it. That would only make matters worst.

She tried to keep her limping to a minimal. She had no idea why her father would need her. Well, except for the obvious reasons of 'Stress release' on his part. Normally he would just wake her up for that. There was also the fact of the dress. If it was a beating he was calling her for then why dress her up?

Before Lucy seemed to blink she had stopped in front of the heavy oak doors. Behind them held her past, present and future. How ever long that she had futurewise was held at the will of the man behind the enormous door.

She took one big breath. With that she knocked. She heard a faint ' _Come in_ '. Just as she opened the door she saw what she least expected. Her father was sitting in a chair smiling. The big question was, What was he smiling about?

Then she noticed the person sitting in the seat across from Jude. The person didn't stand or acknowledge Lucy. The first thing she noticed was his spiky blonde hair. She slowly made her way to the seat next to the unknown man.

"Lucy," Jude grabbed her attention, "This is Sting Eucliffe. He is to be your husband."

Lucy froze at this statement. Husband. She just sat there looking between the two others in the room. She went from beaten to thrown into a forced marriage. Then the man next to her spoke up.

"Jude, do you mind if I take Lucy for a walk? To get to know her and all."

"Why of course." He approved nodding towards the door.

With that Sting stood up, offering a had to Lucy. She glanced at the out stretched hand and accepted it reluctantly. They were walking out of Jude's study in complete silence. They didn't say a word until they were in the snow covered garden. Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't feel the bite of the cold winter wind. She didn't notice the man next to her was talking until he called her name out. Pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you still with us?" Sting chuckled.

"Was I ever here?" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"I don't know what you have been going through here but this is not my idea at all. It is my father and Jude. They were talking about a business deal. From what I have heard it's to merge the companies." Sting insisted, "Nothing against you but I have my sights set on someone."

"Well, best of luck. You can have the company. I am only here for one thing." Lucy paused, "I will stay here to keep the ones I love safe. Whether I like it or not. I have to stay here. For them."

 **-X-**

In the few weeks Lucy had spent with Sting she came to befriend him. He was there for her. He comforted her. He reminded her of her friends from Fairy Tail. She missed them so much, but she knew the consequences if she returned. So she stayed for their sake.

Jude hadn't hit her for a while. There were small incidents, a slap for talking out of turn, but nothing she couldn't handle. At this point she was numb. There was no pain. Her eyes had lost the little light she had obtained with everyone in Fairy Tail. Sting was great company, although her eyes were still dull and lifeless.

One night Lucy was changing for bed and Sting had come into her room and saw the remaining bruises that hadn't completely healed. He saw her scars. The worst was the scar that ran from the middle of her back to her hip. He only caught a glimpse because she was in the process of pulling her shirt down.

He stopped abruptly when Lucy turned around. He only said one thing before engulfing her in a hug. "I will get you out of her,

.

.

.

I promise."

 **A/N: Okay guys. We are just about at the half way point. I only plan on having 20-25 chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have questions PM me or drop a comment. I updated early because I won't have access to my lap top on Monday. Enjoy! Don't forget to Fallow, Favorite and Review. STAY GLORIOUS!**

 **-Mellow**


	12. Chapter 12: New Plan

**Lucy POV**

The wedding was scheduled for March. The venue was picked out. The seating was situated. It was to be a big event. An event Lucy was dreading.

Currently Lucy was standing on a little white step stool. She was staring blankly into space. She had done that a lot lately. The only thing on her mind was her escape.

Although it was very hard to plan an escape without speaking to Sting. Yeah. Throughout the process of planning the wedding there had been zero opportunities for the two to speak about the escape. As the wedding grew near Lucy became more and more anxious. How were you supposed to plan an escape without communication? You can't. That's all. There is no way any of this will work.

"Miss," the seamstress pulled the blonde out of her daze. "How do you like the dress?"

It was a gorgeous strapless dress. The front was adorn with pearls. The lace seemed to swirl into oblivion. You could follow the pattern for days on end and never find the beginning nor the end. The sweetheart neckline pulled the whole gown together.

The skirt of the dress was layers of silk and tulle. It was big and bulky. The amazing part was that the whole skirt could be removed. To make the immobile dress, well, moble. Without the skirt it was a cute little cocktail dress.

"It's splendid." Lucy faked smile. She just wanted to leave. She had been ready to leave since she set foot in the room. He'll since she stepped foot on the Heartfilia property.

She was soon stripped of the dress and in her normal attire. As she walked back to her room she spotted Sting talking with a silver haired girl. The smile on her face was one of joy but also something deeper than that. A subtle dose of melancholy was hidden under her gaze.

Lucy smiled as she hurried past. She had gone unnoticed by the two that were locked in conversation. Although Lucy didn't stop to listen for what they were speaking of.

Another restless night was what lied ahead for Lucy. She still has the same dream. Over and over. No matter how hard she tries she can't find the way to save all her friends. In the end they all lie beneath her feet bathing in their own blood. Lucy has stopped eating completely. The staff and Sting try to get her to eat as much as possible but she can't stomach food anymore. Her father says it's just nerves and that she is just off because of the wedding. Every one who actually knows her can say that it's not the wedding that has her down. The only thing that has her stressed is getting out.

That's the goal right? To get out.

 **Natsu POV**

The past few months have really put a strain on the pinkette. He had stopped sleeping altogether. All he can think about is the letters Lucy left. How she doesn't want them to come looking for her.

He spent most of his time in Lucy's room. Looking at all the pictures she had printed and put on display. There weren't a lot of him and her just a few here and there. It was mainly everyone else. Lucy claimed she hated pictures. No one asked about it but on the occasion if someone asked she would gladly take a picture with them. Maybe because they would bug her until submission. Hey, they just took what they could get.

If Natsu wasn't in the blonde's room than he was in one of three other places. Class, Fairy Tail or on the top of the mountain. He had been doing a lot more running since Lucy had left. He spent hours of his time running the trail. But when he made it to the top he would just stare up at the sky. Whether it be cloudy or clear. Day or night. He hoped that Lucy would be looking at the same sky he was. He figured it was highly unlikely. For all he knew she was locked up in the basement of the Heartfilia manner. Well that was until...

"The Heartfilia Corporation and Eucliffe Co. has agreed to a merger. Although this is not just a business deal." The reporter continued, "There seems to be a marriage that will unite the two companies. This is a less traditional way to bind two companies but that is the way the old fashion companies see it. Or is it true love that brings such parties together?"

"In other news-" the TV was quickly turned off by an infuriated Natsu. He shot up and walked out of the guild without a second look back.

After a long run across campus and to the trails, the news report kept running through his head. It was like a song left on loop. The same few words being engraved into his head.

On his second lap back down the mountain he had thought long and hard about all of this. The same name running through his head.

 _Eucliffe_.

He was going to kill him. He already had a girlfriend. So why was he taking Lucy. This made no sense at all. So he did what any rational person would do. He called his cousin.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Sting answered on the third ring.

"I just heard the news. What happened to Yukino?" Natsu seethed. "I thought you guys were going on strong for the past three years. Why such a change in heart?"

Sting took a breath in and out, "Dad made the deal. I already talked to Yukino and Lucy. I'm getting Lucy out. Yuki and I never broke up. I told Lucy about it. I just don't know how I can get her out of here. I only have two months to figure it all out. I promised I would get her out and- and I can't. Jude has this place on lockdown. The only reason I can see Yuki is because she pretends to be part of the staff for the wedding."

"Sting I have a plan." Natsu said with a wide grin.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: another early update. I hope it isn't too rushed. I had a few struggles writing this. I honestly have no clue what brings a wedding together, but I tried. Especially with the dress. It was a challenge but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. STAY GLORIOUS!**

 **-Mellow**


	13. Chapter 13: New insanidy

**Lucy POV**

The days seemed to blur together. Between spending time with her father to approving everything for the wedding. There were times where Lucy would just stay in bed all day. What is the point in doing something that you don't want to do and then acting like everything is right in the world.

Recently, Sting has been giving off really positive vibes. This only made Lucy feel so much worst. He seems to have things planned out. That makes one of them. Lucy on the other hand was left in the dark. She, without a doubt, had absolutely no clue what Sting had planned. This is what worried her the most.

Lucy was in some sort of pause. The feeling that she was frozen while everything phazed past her. As if she was nonexistent. She was stuck in an infinite loop. She woke up in the morning, ate what little breakfast she could with her father and Sting, plan more of the wedding, shower and then sleep. She didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. There was not a single hint of life in her eyes. She was an unhealthy shade of pale. The baggs she had under her eyes had bags. She looked like a living corpse. She was the definition of the walking dead.

"Lucy?" Sting gently touched her with a feather light hand. Pulling her from her daze, "Are you alright?"

"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Lucy thought out loud, still looking out the window with unfocused and lifeless eyes.

"W-What?" Sting asked, worry dripped from the word.

"We do the same thing everyday. The same thing and it gets us nowhere, Sting." Lucy gradually got louder. "NOWHERE. WE HAVE NO PLAN AND IF WE DO YOU WON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING. IF IT GETS US NOWHERE IT'S POINTLESS!"

"Lucy, you have to calm down." Sting pleaded "I will explain what you have to do. I just need you to be calm if I tell you."

"Fine. Okay, See I'm calm."Lucy breathed after a few moments of silence and a dozen deep breaths.

"I have a plan. It's just better if you keep up the marriage act. We need this as the cover for what is to come." Sting explained. Only confusing the blonde even more.

"That's it? That's all you're going to give me?" Lucy seeths, "My life is resting on a plan that I have no detail about?"

"Lucy that's not fair." Sting commented.

"But it's true," Lucy interjected, "You have a whole plan that is 'gonna work' to get me out but I have not the slightest idea what it is, or what I'm supposed to do when the time comes. Hmm? I will die if I stay here. Don't you get it."

"Lucy,"

"No I will die if I stay here. This is my only chance to get out and if it doesn't work one thing will happen. He will kill me. I have spent all of my life living in the dark and as soon as I get a taste of the light I am once again consumed by the darkness. Do you think I like living like this? In fear for my life everyday? Well I don't it's terrifying. I hate it. The only thing that is keeping me here and sane, is my friends." Lucy continued, "We are both here for some one else, but unlike you, I can't go back to them. Don't you get it I have nothing!" Lucy screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't tell you." Sting avoided eye contact after that. After a few moment of heavy silence Sting walked out of the room with hunched shoulders and his head hung low. Lucy had no interest in anything anymore. She didn't see the point in hope.

She was tired and hopeless. She had no one in the world. She was alone. Ever since her mother was killed she had been alone. The only time she had felt wanted again was at college. The worst part about being alone is the time you have in the silence. It give you nothing but time to reminisce over the thing she could have had. Now all she has left is the memory of her friends. The memory of happiness. It was so close but once again it had been ripped away from her.

- **X-**

The wedding had been finalized at the beginning of the week. Now all Lucy had left to do was wait. The only thing that made this good was she no longer had to see her father. She only sat in her room. Always in the same spot. She sat in a little wooden chair staring out the window. She had been like this when her mother had first died. The staff would take turns coming in to get her to eat a little. Their attempts were useless. Lucy was lifeless and mourning the passing of her mother. It finally stopped when Jude got tired of seeing her wither away without his help.

She had gone through a process of force feeding. Jude would laugh as she sat uncomfortably in a steel chair. Her wrist, ankles and head bound to the chair so she couldn't fight. He would then shove the feeding tube down her throat. At first it was a painful process. She would do everything in her power to stop the feeding. After a few months she started to eat again. She had lost the will to fight him on the matter.His beatings then started up again.

His rage towards her grew when she hit 16. She looked identical to Layla. At one point Jude had forced her to wear her mother's clothes when he would summon her to his study. He wouldn't talk to her at all he would just beat her. The brutal beatings would only happen once a week but every time she would blackout completely for several days.

The rate Lucy was going without food she would have no strength to stand. Let alone walk down the aisle.

"Lucy?" Sting's muffled voice drifted through her door, "Can we talk?"

 **A/N: There's not much to say about this chapter. Although, I hope you liked the little insight into her past. I can say that the argument between Sting and Lucy was very intense for me to write. But hey i'm trying. Leave a review down below and tell me what you think. As always, STAY GLORIOUS!!!** **-Mellow**


	14. Chapter 14: New Revelation

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy?" Sting's muffled voice drifted through her door, "Can we talk?"

There was a long pause before the large door creaked open. Sting slowly walked in with a tray of food. Lucy had been sitting in the same spot since the wedding was finalized. It been a week since then. How she managed to stay there in that spot was completely incredible in a horrific way. At this point she didn't acknowledge the people who entered her room. Jude never came so it would never be a problem.

"Lucy?" Sting askes in a gentle voice, his face showing a great deal of concern. In the time Lucy had been back in this manor she has lost any look of happiness and the sparkle of hope in her eyes had died. Her eyes were glazed over and extremely dull. Her complexion pale and lifeless. "Lucy, talk to me please, tell me what to I need to do to get you out of this state."

Sting's pleas fell upon deaf ears. She wasn't there. Her body is but her mind is gone. She wears a look of defeat and there was nothing Sting could possible do to fix it. "You can't do anything,Sting. There's nothing left to do. It's too late to fix it." Lucy finally spoke, "The moment i stepped foot on this property my life was over, so what's the point?"

"That's not true and you know it." Sting responded, starting to get frustrated, "I don't get it. The Lucy I knew wouldn't let up until she was happy, The lucy i met wouldn't-"

" _You_ don't know me sting, You don't know what I've been through. I'm tired, okay." She yells. "I'm tired of running, I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder everyday, I'm tired of fighting Sting! I can't do this anymore." Lucy's words drip with dread, "Why do you even care? I'm nothing to you, Just leave me alone. I've given up, it's time for you to do the same. I got away once and look where that got me. So, be smart, and leave while you actually have the chance."

Lucy hadn't even gotten up out of her chair, only briefly turning, and Sting took notice in this. "Get up." he said calmly.

"What?"

"I said Get. Up." He hissed between his teeth.

"W-why. I-I don't want to." She protested not wanting him to find what she tried so hard to keep from them all.

"Lucy get the fuck up. NOW!" Sting yelled causing Lucy to flinch in her chair. His eyes softened but he wasn't letting up, he needed to know what was going on. He was staring intensely at the blonde and she looked away to avoid his heavy stares. She looked down at her blanket covered legs, gripping the cover in her balled fist. Tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"I can't" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean you can't. Lucy, move the blanket." He demanded, wanting to know what she was hiding.

"No, please no." Lucy pleaded but Sting wasn't having it. "Just leave it Sting, p-please." She was terrified, her voice trembling, she was truely breaking inside.

Sting turned her chair so she was fully facing him. His hand stayed gripped to the back of the chair and his face was inches away from Lucy's. "Lucy, take the blanket off. Either you do it or I will rip it off." Lucy held her ground, not moving to take the blanket off her legs. Sting got angry and yanked the blanket off her, and saw why she kept them hidden. Lucy gasped and reached for the blanket but Sting had thrown it away from her.

"Lucy? What happened? Who did this to you?" Her legs were covered in red tainted bandages. Her skin was pink in placed where they had healed but the cuts were all over. Sting couldn't look away.

"He did. I'm so, so sorry sting." Lucy sobbed. She had tried to get up but her legs wouldn't stop shaking and soon gave out. Sting had caught her and carried her to the bed. "I d-don't know how he knew but he came an-and wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry." Lucy cried into Sting's shoulder and he just let her cry. It seemed to be everlasting, his heart broke for her. How could her father do this to her. His own flesh and blood. He not only emotionally damages her but physically abuses her.

It had seemed days had passed when Lucy had finally stopped sobbing and dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Sting gently laid her down and got up to grab the blanket she was previously used to cover her legs. He drapped the cover over her and crept out of the room, Pulling out his phone and dialing a number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hey, we gotta talk"

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I know, I know. I kind of fell off the face of the planet. School had taken up a ton of my time and i didn't have time to sit down and write. I finished Sophomore year and my first semester of college, exciting right? But i promised to finish this story and I will. It was a little short but I hope you like it.**

 **-Mellow**


End file.
